The Hunt for Her
by Megadaydreamer166
Summary: This isn't my story. Well, it's my story in the sense that I wrote it, however it's not about me. It's about Matilda Johnson. She started to attend Hogwarts in 5th year. Yeah, weird right? Well, it get's even weirder. You see for the first time ever, the Sorting Hat didn't know where to put her. So Matilda decided to take matters into her own hands. Draco/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Matilda was sitting on the Hogwarts Express, her forehead pressed against the foggy glass. A cold feeling consumed her as the rain pounded against the window. This was her fourth Wizarding school in five years. Would this one keep her safe?

Matilda was very beautiful. She was somewhat tall with tan skin and a flexible slender body. Her log jet-black hair fell down her back in waves that churned when she moved, as if the sea itself made its home in her many strands. Her hands and long fingers were heavily scarred and tough from years of working with swords, arrows, bows, staffs, fans, and wands, just to scrape the surface. She had piercing green eyes that had lost some of their shine, from experiences that made her seem years older than she was.

A small tear traced its way down her cheek. She was a long way from home. Her mind wandered back to Connecticut. What time was it in the States anyway? She missed her family. She thought it would be easier since this place was actually closer than her last school, but the empty feeling in her stomach was there all the same.

There was a knock on the cabin door. "Come in," she said, without looking or caring about who it was.

"Would you mind if we sat with you?" A boy's voice asked. She indicated her approval and then heard a great shuffling of trunks as they placed them out of the way. All this time Matilda did not look away from the window. Tears continued to fall as she watched the passing scenery and the rain drops slowly make their way to the base of the glass.

"What is your name?" someone asked?

Matilda finally turned away from the window, wiping away the tears as quickly as she could. It wasn't a good way to make a first impression.

"My name is Matilda, Matilda Johnson," she said. There were three people with her, two boys and a girl.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter," said one of the boys. "This is Neville Longbottom (Matilda snickered at this in spite of herself) and this is Ginny Weasley." He gestured to the others in turn, as he said their name.

Harry had dark messy hair and green eyes, like Matilda herself. He wore glasses and was tall and lean. Neville was slightly shorter, and slightly heavier. He had dark hair and brown eyes, with a kind round face.

Ginny, however were nothing like the other two. She had long red hair, and brown eyes. She was not very tall and was slender. Although, what she lacked in size she made up for in beauty, for she was very beautiful.

"Why are you crying?" Ginny asked. She looked like the thoughtful one. It was hard to disguise the tell-tale signs of tears; even if she did wipe the drops away.

"I am a long way from home," Matilda replied, her voice threatening to crack. She cleared her throat trying to regain control of her voice.

"I can tell you are not from around here," Neville analyzed. "You have a different accent." _It looks like the boy is a genius. _Matilda thought to herself sarcastically.

"I am from, how do y'all say it, 'across the pond.' I used to live in the States," Matilda explained slowly getting control over her words.

_Wait a minute, Harry Potter that sounds familiar. _Matilda pondered. Then it came to her.

"You are THE Harry Potter!" Matilda exclaimed.

"The Boy who lived, yes I am," Harry confirmed a little annoyed. He hated it when this happened.

"I was going to say The Superman of the Century, but that works too." Oh, how that title brought back memories. Matilda and her friends came up with that. Now, all of America called him that. A few fresh tears began to fall, and Matilda tried to get rid of them before they noticed.

Attempting to divert Matilda's attention Neville asked, "What house are you in?" Unfortunately, this brought more tears to Matilda's being. Her cheeks were growing raw from the constant abuse from her sleeve. "I didn't mean to upset you, I was just wondering."

"No, it's not you. I am new here, and I have to be sorted. Thinking about it just makes me homesick." Matilda wiped away the last of her tears.

"How old would that make you?" Ginny asked.

"I am fifteen; I know that sounds weird, but this is my fourth Wizarding School. I just transferred from Durmstrang. Yes, Durmstrang was an all boy's school, but they made an exception for me," Matilda explained.

"Did you know Victor Krum?" Neville asked. Harry gave him a death glare, and Matilda smiled for the first time since she got on the train.

"Yes actually, we were good friends," Matilda responded pleasantly.

Matilda and the others laughed and talked a lot, so much in-fact that Matilda did not shed a single tear.

The cabin door opened a little while later, and two people came in, a boy and a girl.

The boy, Matilda noticed, looked a lot like Ginny. He had red hair and blue eyes. He had many freckles on his face, and looked tired and annoyed.

The girl was a little smaller, with brown bushy hair and brown eyes, she looked tired too, but her face was kind. She looked at the boy as if to say, "Do not put everyone in a bad mood."

Matilda looked at them quizzically. Ginny noticed this and introduced them.

"Matilda this is Hermione, she is probably the smartest person in your year, or the whole school for that matter," she motioned to the girl.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Matilda said shaking Hermione's hand. "You never know, I might just give you a run for your money." They both laughed.

"This is my brother Ron," Ginny continued.

"I can tell," Matilda began as she shook his hand. "You play wizard chess. I can tell because you survey me like a chess board. I wouldn't get your hopes up of beating me. I am the North American Wizard Chess Champion three years running."

Everyone sat down and began talking. Matilda was a little out of it. It was obvious that these people had been friends for years, and she was new. Matilda excused herself, making an excuse that it was too crowded when questions were asked. Since the cabin was full everyone let it slide.

Matilda began to walk the length of the train. Why was she here? She heard once that muggles do this thing called home-schooling. She could stay at home and learn from her mother and from the information she found in books.

Matilda was lost in memories of home. It was only when she bumped into someone that she realized she was still walking. She looked up into the person's face an apologized.

She was facing a boy. He was a little taller that she was with white blonde hair and grey eyes. His face was twisted into a sneer, but when he looked into her eyes his gaze turned into a blank stare, as if he was hypnotized. This happened much more that one would think. It happened when Matilda could catch a glimpse into someone's mind.

His mind was different that most she entered. Most were flat and plain, everything there for ready access. This boy's mind was different. It was complex, a labyrinth with no end. Like Matilda's mind. She began her entry into this strange boy's mind.

Draco was walking the length of the train, lost in his thoughts. The next thing he knew a girl was apologizing for bumping into him. She was slender with long dark wavy hair and green eyes. When he looked into those small pools of jade, his famous sneer melted into a blank stare. He felt no emotion, his mind was blank. Then he felt it, the girl entering his mind.

Draco saw it all in his mind's eye. The girl was standing at the entrance to his maze of a mind and taking a confident step in. She then earned his name and his age. She was about to continue into more personal memories when he could stand it no longer.

Draco's mind figure came out of the shadows cloaked in darkness, invisible to her. He then forced her out of his mind. It was then that he could catch a glimpse into her mind.

Her name was Matilda Johnson and she was fifteen years old. Her mind was set up like his, but he could not enter and learn anything other than her name. Her mind was guarded well. Before Draco could take in what surrounded Matilda's mind he felt nothing again. He felt no emotion, he had no thoughts. He just felt nothing.

With no warning it all came back to Draco at once. There she was, standing in front of him. He searched Matilda's face for any emotion, any proof of what just happened. Although he searched relentlessly, his hunt was to no avail, save for a single, small, isolated tear making its way over her beautiful features.

"What did you just do?" The words poured from his lips and no matter how much Matilda wanted to walk away, she couldn't resist telling him.

"One of my ancestors, also my namesake, had this ability," she explained without answering the question. "By the time she entered school she knew even the most advanced magic, all without ever touching a wand. Some say it was a gift from Merlin himself. It is said that in his last days someone would one day come along with power like no other. After she died the 'Gift' was never heard from again. That is until me. My parents took me to some of the greatest witches and wizards in the world, but none knew the cause of this strange control. Only I know the truth." Draco looked at Matilda hungrily. How desperately he wanted to know her secret.

Matilda, who had been lost in her thoughts, looked back at Draco. When she saw his expression she laughed. "I'm not going to tell you. Don't think that I will ever tell you my deepest," she got a little closer for emphasis. "Darkest," she came closer still, putting an edge to her words. "Secret," she was a few inches from him. He swallowed audibly. Her words, the way she strung them together, the way she made them flow, played with Draco's mind.

"Matilda," Draco cleared his throat. Matilda looked him right in the eye and gave him her famous glare that made grown men cower before her. She squared her shoulders and crossed her arms in front of her chest in a way that dared him to continue.

The urge to run and a feeling of respect were both in Draco's mind. Not only did this girl look like she could rip him apart, but she would stand up to him in a way few ever did.

Matilda herself felt a sense of respect, anger, and confusion. Confusion because there was no way anyone could ever hold her stare for so long. Anger because he was obviously arrogant and self-centered, and honestly Matilda hated both those qualities. Finally, respect because no one had ever stood their ground before her like this boy was doing.

Draco noticed that he wasn't just observing his emotions anymore, he was observing her. There was an obvious fire in her eyes that he had never seen anywhere else. A small sneer was playing at her lips just dyeing to show it. Her hands were twitching to reach into her bag. He noticed that not only were his eyes surveying her, but her eyes were surveying him with obvious interest.

What happened next is still considered a weird thing to happen. If you ask Draco there was no way he could actually tell you what possessed him to do what he did next.

"Matilda," Draco repeated. "Would you like to come and sit with me?"

A perfect smile flashed across Matilda's face revealing two small dimples. She rotated her shoulder as if she were pondering the question, when she already knew the answer.

"I would love to, however I must return to the cabin I was in before to grab a few small things. Will you wait for me here?" Matilda had this, as her muggle friends would call it, super power. No one, not even her family, could refuse her if she gave them the "Puppy dog eyes." If they only knew what it really is.

Draco couldn't resist either. The way she held her arms together and how she looked up at him with her big brown eyes through long, but straight lashes was one that made a knot form in the pit of his stomach. He agreed and she walked away swiftly, her hair fanning out behind her like a cape. Draco sighed contently and thought back to those big brown eyes. Wait, her eyes were green before. Now he had even more questions, and not enough answers. Draco hated not knowing things, if only he hadn't bumped into that beautiful creature.

Matilda walked with a new spring in her step. Her eyes, which returned to their original green, had a new sparkle in them. They had regained some of their youth. Finally, she met someone similar to herself. She did not feel so alone. _He has a mind just like mine. _She thought. _His just isn't guarded, well, at all really. He even pushed me out of his mind; no one has ever done that. He must be very intelligent too; I mean anyone with a mind like that must have a good head on their shoulders. _Draco was all Matilda thought about on her way back to the cabin.

When Matilda entered she was greeted with smiling faces.

"We were starting to get worried," Ginny joked with a grin.

"Yeah, we almost thought Malfoy stole you and tried to convince you Slytherins were better than Gryffindors," Ron added laughing.

A sense of dread washed over Matilda. Her new friends didn't like Draco. What would she do?

"No matter," Neville began. "We would still like you even if you weren't in our house."

"Would you say that even if I was in Draco's house?" Matilda inquired. _Please say yes. Please say yes._

"We never told you his first name," Harry noticed. Matilda cursed under breath in Greek. She was caught. Everyone's smiles vanished and were replaced with disbelieving stares, as if they were never there.

"Did you meet him on your walk?" Hermione asked.

"That is my business," Matilda answered reaching for her trunk. Neville got up to help her with it, but she raised her hand to signal him to stop. Her hand spread on the surface of the trunk and it went right through! She felt around until she found her wand and a few shrunken weapons, just in case.

Matilda was defensive. She didn't like people getting in her business or telling her what to do. She hated being controlled.

"Don't worry; if he tries anything while I'm with him he will regret it." She held a small shard of metal in her palm. The small bit of material levitated two inches above her hand, then began to glow silver. When it landed in her hand again, it went from not bigger than her thumb, to a shimmering two and a half foot sword.

"I have no doubt about that," Ginny smiled in spite of herself.

"I still don't think you should go," Harry grumbled.

"Whatever, it's my decision, and unless any of you want to tie me up and gag me, you're not stopping me," Matilda stated, her words dripping with attitude, and she swung her sword. No one said anything. Matilda returned the sword to its original form, closed her bag and walked out with a triumphant smile on her face. That always worked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Draco stood in the hall. Why did he ever agree to wait for her? She was taking forever.

There she was, walking toward him full of grace and elegance. Now he remembered why he waited. She flashed him a flawless smile, and he could feel his stomach turn inside out.

Matilda looked at Draco expectantly, waiting for him to lead the way to his compartment. His mind had gone blank, he couldn't remember anything. She waved her hand in front of his face, and Draco noticed it had scars and calluses. _Another mystery._

Matilda soon gave up waving and started snapping in his face, making the three beaded bracelets on her arm clatter. This finally brought him out of his trance.

Matilda rolled her eyes and said, "Are you going to show me the way to your compartment or not? If not than I can go back..."

She was cut short when Draco yelled, "No, I mean...this way." Oh, how stupid that sounded. What was wrong with him? He never acted this way around a girl. Draco Malfoy was confident and suave, he didn't stutter or freeze. There must be something going around.

They walked a great length of the train in silence, Matilda one step ahead. He watched her. It was so strange; there was never anything like what she was. Her grace and elegance was engaging, and the way she somehow left Draco speechless was something to behold.

After a few minutes Draco asked one of his many questions, "When you asked me to wait for you, your eyes went from green to brown, how?"

Matilda arched one of her simple black eyebrows. "I'm a Metamorphmagus. You know what that is right? Good. My muggle friends back home would call my ability to get people to do what I want my super power. Those brown eyes you saw had flecks of gold in them, which is why you couldn't say no." Matilda smiled at the last words.

"What about your hands?" Draco pursued. "Why are they covered in calluses and scars?"

"I am skilled in more that magic Draco. I have worked with many weapons before I handled a wand, and some of these scars are from experiences that got me kicked out of the first school. I also play guitar, trust me, your hands bleed before you build up calluses. These are simply proof, I am more than what I appear to be," Matilda explained, raising her hand to display tokens from everything she ever did.

They were near the cabin now. Draco gently put his hand on her waist to indicate to her to stop while he opened the door. Matilda nearly punched Draco when he touched her, but she just clenched her fists to keep from breaking his nose.

Matilda entered the compartment where two, how did Matilda say it? "Freakishly large dudes where chillin'" _I really don't want to enter those minds._ She put on a pair of sunglasses because the magic would not work unless they looked into her eyes directly.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle," Draco introduced. "Boys this is Matilda, she's new." They both glared and cracked their knuckles threateningly. Matilda did not react. She had seen many things that were far scarier than these two buffoons. Knowing fully that these giants wanted a fight she shifted positions. Her stance was one with feet apart and her center of gravity low, the balls of her feet supporting her weight. The rim of her sunglasses glinted wickedly in the light, casting a menacing look to her.

"Why are you with some idiot newbie boss?" Goyle asked.

Matilda could tolerate many things, torture, and darkness, to name a few, however the one thing she would not stand for was being called and idiot. Matilda ripped off her sunglasses and looked them both square in the eye. "I am 100 times more powerful than the two of you combined will ever be. I could beat you up in 10 seconds, leaving you moaning on the floor with a broken leg, three broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and a fractured collar bone. I'm. No. Idiot." Matilda growled.

It was very apparent that they were utterly terrified. Matilda relishing in their weakness decided to amp it up. Her hair got ever darker; fire was threatening to erupt in its waves. She grew very pale turning a chalk white. The thing that truly made them fear for their lives was her eyes. They went from a lively green to a menacing ruby, black flecks scattered in the small pools. The two gorillas cowered in fear. They scrambled away to be rid of her intense gaze. What they didn't know, was that Matilda was more bark than bite.

"I have a feeling we will be good friends," Draco said putting his hand on her shoulder. When he touched her he received a static shock. Draco's hand recoiled.

Matilda sat by the window. Draco sat opposite of her. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a sharp tapping on the window. On the other side a full grown Black Chested Buzzard Eagle hovered.

Matilda reached into her bag and brought out a loge leather glove. She put it on. Draco watched in awe as Matilda opened the window and stuck her arm out, soaking it in rain. The majestic bird perched gracefully on her arm. She pulled the eagle into the compartment.

"Hello Swift Wings," Matilda said to the bird. "What have you brought for me today?" Swift Wings was Matilda's carrier eagle. Though most had owls, she had Swift Wings. Swift Wings had been in Matilda's family since Matilda the Great (that is what we shall call her since their names are the same) died. Some say Swift Wings' life was extended by her original owner, so that when her "Gift" was found, Swift Wings could watch over her.

Others say Matilda the Great herself was a secret Animagus, transforming into Swift Wings she faked her death. If this was true it would not have been hard. Matilda the Great died in a tragic accident. The body that was found was burned to terribly that it could not be identified.

No matter the truth Swift Wings was here now. Her black and grey feathers shimmered with rain. She did not extend her wings, but if she did her wingspan would have been six and a half feet.

Swift Wings lifted her beak, revealing a pouch tied around her neck. Matilda removed the pouch, and conjured a perch for Swift Wings to rest on while she opened it.

Inside was a letter from her friends back home. The message was in Greek, but Matilda understood it. It read:

_Dear Black Dragon,_

_ When Swift Wings came back from delivering your letter to your family down south, she came here instead of going to you. Long story short, Sierra Misty bet it wouldn't be raining when you got this. We put it in a water proof pouch in case it was. If it is Sierra Misty would owe Dark Angel $10. Good luck at your new school._

_BFF,_

_Scarlet Witch_

_P.S. I caught Blue Ninja on a date with someone else. If you want me to kick his butt for you, I can._

Matilda smiled as she read the letter from Scarlet Witch. She missed being called Black Dragon.

Matilda pulled stationary and a black dragon pen from her bag, forgetting that there were other people in the room. Soon, Matilda had her letter written in Greek. She read it to herself and it said:

_Dear Scarlet Witch,_

_Thanks for sending Swift Wings this way. Tell Sierra Misty he owes Dark Angel $10. I will need as much luck as I can get. If you guys were here with me, we could brave this together. No worries, I'll keep you updated. Let me know what's going on at home._

_BFF,_

_Black Dragon_

_P.S. No worries about Blue Ninja, I dumped him before I left. If you still want to beat him up, feel free. Besides, I met a total cutie._

Matilda put the letter in the pouch, and the pouch around Swift Wings neck.

"Go on back to Scarlet Witch," she told her eagle. Thrusting her arm out the window again, Swift Wings took flight and disappeared. Her friends would get her letter soon.

"What was that?" Draco asked suddenly, making Matilda jump. She had forgotten he was there.

"You have an owl right?" she inquired, Draco nodded. "I don't have and owl, I have an eagle." Draco nodded again.

"Who did you write to?" he asked genuinely curious.

"Scarlet Witch, turns out Sierra Misty owes Dark Angel $10. They wanted to make sure I was okay. Scarlet Witch wanted to know if I wanted her to injure Blue Ninja." Matilda answered, putting a confused look on Draco's face. Matilda smiled and answered the unasked question. "Scarlet Witch, Sierra Misty and Dark Angel are my best friends back home. We all had nicknames. Mine was Black Dragon."

"What about Blue Ninja?"

"Blue Ninja was this guy I had gone out with. I gave him the boot before I came. He was a jerk, so I told Scarlet Witch that if she wanted to break some bones she could."

"So that means..."

"I'm single."

All through the conversation they were leaning forward. Matilda noticed this and sat back.

"You have heard a lot about me, now it's your turn."

"I haven't heard that much about you."

"Either way you're up to bat, so go ahead."

Draco started talking about himself. Matilda listened with earnest interest. It was when he got to talking about his family that Matilda's watch beeped.

"I have to go, I will be right back," she said rising to her feet.

When Matilda exited the compartment, she sprinted as fast as she could to the end of the train. That way there was less of a chance of being seen

She had reached the end of the train. Matilda concentrated and started to rise off the floor and through the roof. She wouldn't be able to keep this up for long, but it was long enough.

Matilda emerged on the top of the train. The rain soaked through her clothes and to her skin. Her hair stuck to her neck. The water obscured her vision, but she could still get to work.

Matilda didn't like being in the rain, but there was no chance someone would walk out of their compartment and see her if she was on the roof. In any case it was easy for her to dry off.

Matilda took off her necklace and removed the small orb from the silver dragon claw. It was about the size of a marble, but it held all her excess energy. If she didn't get rid of the extra power her magic would go haywire. She pulled two small pouches from her bag. In one there was a multitude of gold orbs like the one that was in Matilda's hand. She dropped the little ball in the bag. In the other there were many black orbs. Matilda reached in and put a black marble in the dragon claw.

Matilda put her necklace on and let out a deep breath. She set her watch to go off at the same time in 6 months. That little bit of crystal would gather all her energy until then.

Matilda sank back into the train. She was soaking wet and was trying to catch her breath. Thinking of fire, she was dry in an instant.

Now that she had her breath back, she began to jog back to where Draco was. No one, not even her family, knew about her necklace. Who knows what would happen if someone got those orbs. If they broke, the energy would just return to Matilda.

Matilda was running now, she wanted to get back fast. The thing is she didn't know why. Matilda stopped. She didn't understand. She just had a gut feeling that she had to get back fast. I was almost like it was urgent. Why did she feel this way? She never felt like this.

What Matilda didn't know was that the little bud of an emotion had grown. It was bigger now and was starting to take over.

Draco was getting nervous. Matilda had been gone a while. What if something happened? Wait, why did he care? He had just met her. He shouldn't care, but he did.

Draco shook his head vigorously. What could happen on a train? This was a train full of students no less, how could she get hurt? Even with these efforts to calm him, Draco's sense of unease grew.

Draco couldn't take it any longer; he got up to find her. The boys, or gorillas better suited them, had locked the door, in hopes that Matilda wouldn't be able to get in. Draco rolled his eyes and unlocked the door. He had just stepped out when Matilda ran into him, knocking them both to the ground.

"What is this, the second time we ran into each other?" Matilda asked smiling as she got up. She offered her hand to Draco, who had only seconds to debate this in his mind. _If I take the hand, I might look weak. If I don't it could make me seem unnecessarily confident. _Then he saw her smile, and took her hand.

His  
plan was to pull her down and he got up. That way he didn't seem weak. His scheme was foiled however, when Matilda yanked his arm with such strength, Draco flew to his feet. When he was upright again, his face was mere inches from hers. They were looking right into each other's eyes. Matilda was tempted to enter his mind again. She still resisted the urge and was the first to break eye contact.

Draco motioned for her to enter the compartment again. Matilda crossed the threshold, with Draco at her heels.

The gorillas squeezed into the corner opposite of Matilda. They were deathly afraid of her. They had good reason to be. Some say the one with the "Gift" could kill with a single look. This has never happened to Matilda and she didn't want it to happen. Even if it would mean being rid of these freaks of nature.

Once comfortable there was conversation again. They were both so interested in the other that it was a surprise that they were nearly at Hogwarts.

"I should go," Matilda said. "I have to get back to my trunk to get my school robes."

"You will come back right? Maybe you could sit with us in the carriages," Draco suggested holding on to the feeble hope that they could spend more time together.

"I can't, I'm not going on the carriages. I'm going in the boats. I still have to be sorted," Matilda explained, the statement bringing sadness to her again.

"How do you know so much about Hogwarts?" Draco wondered. He had been pondering this from some time now.

"I read Hogwarts: A. History. It took me about an hour and a half to read it cover to cover. I have to say it was very good," Matilda pointed out.

"I hope you are in Slytherin," Draco said.

"I hope that wherever I am, I will be accepted."

"Good luck with that," Draco encouraged. He gave her a smile that said he was teasing. She wrinkled her nose at him in response.

"I should go, I'll see you later." Matilda waved farewell and sprinted to the end of the train, leaving a breeze in her wake.

After changing into her school robes, Matilda followed the sound of a booming "First years over here!" As they walked with the younger students, Matilda saw a familiar face smiling at her. She smiled back and waved. Draco returned the friendly gesture, and continued with his friends.

Matilda was happy she had at least one friend. Maybe she could feel at home here. All she knew was that she was ready for another new beginning.

A/N Let me know what you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Matilda's mood had changed drastically by the time she was in the boats. Her face was solemn again, and tears started forming in her eyes. She kept trying to convince herself that everything would be okay. She attempted to direct her thoughts to the pleasure on the train.

A sad smile crossed her lips while she thought of the laughter she had shared with Harry, Ginny and Neville. She hoped that even if they were not in the same house, they could still be friends. The smile vanished when she remembered their reaction to the fact that she had met Draco. The little time she spent with the Gryffindors after that was formal, as if they were strangers. No, that would not change her mood.

Her mind wandered to the time spent with Draco. The ghost of a smile that traced her lips this time was genuine. They laughed together, spoke like they were equals and Matilda didn't hide much of anything. She wasn't sure if he kept anything back, but she was as honest as she could be. Her connection with Draco reminded her of the connection she had with Scarlet Witch. Matilda had known Scarlet Witch for thirteen years. No matter how mad they got with each other, they were still friends.

Matilda's fingers skimmed the surface of the lake. Ripples erupted where her hand touched. The coolness of the water soothed her. She thought of the wishes of luck her friends had given her. It gave her courage to face what was ahead of her. There was no mistake, there was no question; Matilda would enter this new life with her chin up. They were not going to intimidate her. She was not easy to scare.

Matilda gazed at the warm windows of Hogwarts. Her face said she was amazed, but her eyes said she was happy. The slight breeze in the air blew a few strands of hair into her face. A warm feeling filled Matilda as she brushed them away.

Draco sat at the Slytherin table. He was noticeably jittery, and a stupid grin was plastered on his face. It was when Potter and the gang gave him some smart remark that he attempted to control his excitement. The stupid grin became a small smile that could be hidden as a smirk, but he was still jittery. There was little he could to for that.

The first years began to file in. Draco bounced his right leg on the ball of his foot rapidly. He stared at the entrance waiting for Matilda to emerge. His diligence was soon rewarded, as she walked, or rather glided, into the Great Hall. It was clear that all eyes were on her. Draco could tell; all the boys in the room were trying to think of ways to ask her out. All he knew was that had to beat them to it.

She somehow made the slightly drab school robes look elegant. Her skin was a few shades darker than it was on the train and her eyes sparkled blue. She had pulled her hair back into a bun with a quill holding it in place. This was the look of a confident young woman.

Matilda stood with the first years. They seemed anxious. Matilda could sympathize she had been anxious just minutes before.

Professor McGonagall had a three legged stool in one hand and an old hat in the other. It must be the Sorting Hat, she had read about it in Hogwarts: A History. The professor set the stool up in front of the staff table and then put the hat on the stool. Matilda was not sure what she was expecting, but whatever it was she didn't expect this. The hat began to sing.

Matilda did not pay attention to the words. Her eyes wandered the hall. They came to rest on something that caught her eye. She smiled at the Gryffindors all sitting together at one of the tables. They all returned her smile and Hermione gave her a thumbs up as if to say, "You will be in Gryffindor."

The hat continued to sing, but now here eyes landed somewhere else. Draco sat at a table far away from the Gryffindors. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. He was obviously jittery. She laughed silently to herself as she noticed this.

The Sorting Hat finished its song. Professor McGonagall unrolled a piece of parchment and began to read names from it. As each student was called, they would step forward, sit on the stool, the hat would be placed on their heads, and then the hat would shout out the name of a house. Before long Matilda was the last one standing.

Professor McGonagall called her name. Matilda stepped forward. She sat on the stool. The Sorting Hat was gingerly placed on her head.

Something had to be wrong. Matilda had been sitting on that stool for five minutes now. Draco was getting really nervous. Why couldn't the hat say Slytherin so the rest of us could get on with our lives?

Then as if it was planned the Sorting Hat bellowed,

"Never in my days have I seen such a girl,

Who's untamable heart is split between worlds,

And even today this event did occur,

An unsortable girl, of that I am sure."

Draco couldn't believe what he had just heard. Matilda didn't belong anywhere? She didn't seem to be phased by the news. Her calm demeanor never wavered. She closed her eyes lightly. Draco was sure ideas and explanations were swimming through her head. She opened her eyes and looked at Professor McGonagall. She in turn looked at Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster.

Professor Dumbledore said something to Matilda and she took a seat at the staff table. Her head was bowed, but Draco was sure there were tears in her eyes. They had talked about this; more than anything else Matilda was scared that she didn't belong at Hogwarts. It seems her suspicions were confirmed.

Dumbledore stood and began his speech, "It seems that the young Matilda Johnson has no house. The matter will be discussed and we shall find a solution. In the mean time we will continue through our schedules as normal. In other news..." Draco zoned out after that. What would happen to Matilda now?

When the food appeared Draco picked at it moodily. His appetite had gone, along with his hopes of Matilda being in his house.

The feast was over, and Matilda was sitting with Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

"To be perfectly honest Miss Johnson, we don't know what to do with you." Dumbledore said. He was perfectly blunt, and Matilda was okay with that. There was no way that she could see, he could sugar coat the words. They didn't know what to do with her.

Suggestions were swirling in her head. _I could flip a coin. I could debate the pros and cons of each house. I could see who would want me. I could do a number of things. _Solution after solution presented itself and was rejected. Nothing seemed to work for her.

Matilda looked at Professor Dumbledore. His face was kind. He looked at her as if to say, "Everything will be okay."

Finally, Matilda said, "Can I have the night to think things over?"

"Of course you can dear," Professor McGonagall said. "We can put you in a room near me."

"Thank you," Matilda said politely. "I'm sure I will think of something after I have some time to mull this over." As Matilda was lead out, she saw a magnificent phoenix. She stopped to look.

"He's beautiful," Matilda said to no one in particular. The phoenix stared at her. Then it winked at her. Matilda was taken aback. Dumbledore smiled.

"His name is Fawkes," Dumbledore stated. Matilda nodded and continued with Professor McGonagall.

Matilda paid no attention to anything until she was in bed. She spent many hours staring up in her four-poster. More suggestions of what to do presented themselves to Matilda. They ran through her head like it was a track and field course causing her to toss and turn for the majority of the night.

Matilda was unsure of when she fell asleep, but when she woke, dawn was breaking. Sun streaked through the window in her room, landing on Matilda. Thinking some air would clear her head, Matilda decided to go for a bit of flying.

Unlike many, Matilda did not fly on a broom. She had her own way to glide through the air. This form was much more unstable than a broom, but Matilda liked it better.

Matilda prepared herself. She put on a pair of blue-jeans. The shirt she wore was blue with a butterfly on it. She pinned up her hair in a way that revealed a streak of blue that otherwise would have been hidden. Lastly, from her trunk, she pulled out a set of fake butterfly wings.

Matilda did enjoy flying this way, but she didn't do it often for two reasons. She didn't want a muggle to see her, and the shirt she must wear had short sleeves. Matilda did her best to stay away from short sleeves. The reason for this is, one day Matilda woke up with a strange tattoo on her upper right arm. It was shaped strangely; only after extensive research did she learn it was a Mandela. She never did learn who was responsible for marring her appearance, but she learned to live with it. Still, she would not rush and show someone. If they found out, that's fine, but never would she advertise it.

Matilda walked along the halls for a while, until she came to stop at the astronomy tower. There she put on the wings giving the appearance that the sprouted from her back. Matilda then pulled out her wand from her bag, which she never went anywhere without, and continued to contort her arm until the wand was pointed at the spot where the base of the wings touched her back.

A spell was muttered, and the wings adjoined to her back. The wings were part of her now, and they worked! As a test Matilda fluttered her wings and floated just above the ground. Matilda took a deep breath.

Faster and faster her wings began to beat, and before long Matilda was soaring over the grounds. The wind kissed her face as she flew. The sun sparkled on the lake. Matilda reached out and let her fingers skim the water as she flew over. A ripple emitted from the places her fingers caressed. She stared at her reflection in the water. What she saw was a girl with wings, not a girl with problems. The girl in her reflection seemed so carefree. The loose hair that had escaped her pins was flying behind her. Matilda let out a sigh.

She continued to fly, circling the Quiditch field (or pitch as the locals say), passing the windows of the castle, skimming the treetops of the forest. After an hour of this she stopped and sat on the top of a large tree.

It was then that the reality of the situation hit her. She was an outsider again. Matilda felt a headache starting. She let it come. Headaches gave her something else to think about.

Matilda looked at the castle majestically sitting there. What secrets it could hide, things that she may never know.

_Hide, that's it!_ Matilda knew what to do, but first things first; she had to get rid of her headache. Matilda reached into her ever-present bag and pulled out a small vile. It was about the size of her thumb. The pain-killer potion was already separated into the correct dosage. Matilda downed the contents, and immediately she felt better.

Matilda fluttered her wings and returned to the castle. She had to find Professor McGonagall.

In the castle Matilda trusted only her sense of direction. She flew high, doing her best not to be seen. Most of the halls were deserted, but Matilda took no chances.

Matilda returned to the room she was given. There she changed her clothes and let down her hair. She put on a pair of baggy jeans, a shirt with three quarter sleeves on it. After slipping on a pair of old sneakers (or trainers as the locals say) she set out to find the professor before she completely forgot her plan.

It took twenty minutes, two dead-ends, and a run-in with a very annoying ghost, but finally she found Professor McGonagall. She was just finishing her Transfiguration class.

Matilda watched as the other students gathered their books in their bags, and made to leave. She ran her fingers through her hair, when she realized it may be a while until she could be one of them. There was nothing she could do about it now; she just had to have faith in her plan. With that she entered the room, not really caring about the stares she got. Her eyes were fixed on the front of the room and she never wavered.

"Excuse me, Professor McGonagall," Matilda said, doing her best to sound urgent, but not rude. She believed that you should respect those in authority over you, because they, and not you, were put there for a reason.

"Yes?" She answered looking up. It was obvious she was surprised at what Matilda was wearing, but made no comment about it at the time.

"Professor, I think I have a solution that is completely based on the students," Matilda stated, her head held high.

The professor blinked at her. "If you think it is a good idea, we can talk to the headmaster." With that they both continued to Dumbledore's office.

It took Matilda about ten minutes to explain her plan fully. In the time it took her to find Professor McGonagall, she had all the kinks worked out.

"What do you think?" She asked when she finally finished.

"I think," Dumbledore began. "I think that you are a very intuitive young woman. Would you like to announce this Monday at breakfast?"

"First sir, if I may, I would like to get the work I missed today. My mother always taught me to make sure work was done before anything else." Dumbledore's eyes smiled at her.

"That can be arranged Miss Johnson, don't you worry," Dumbledore said with a wave of his wand. "Your work shall be delivered to your current room."

"Thank you sir, I will get my work done, and then I shall prepare for my plan so that it may be ready by Monday." Matilda smiled and left to do her work.

Draco paid no attention in class the next day. He slept very little the night before and everything that was said drifted in one ear and out the other. Nothing stuck.

The entire day it was like he was on autopilot, a ghost drifting through the halls. He knew that he would never be the same. Matilda had left her mark in the short time they spent together. Imagine what he would have been like if she had been in his house.

The strange thing was; he was willing to change. He was willing to become a different person for her. Even if it meant being civil to Potter and his friends. That could also mean he was losing his sanity, but he didn't care.

What could be done?


End file.
